


Something missing

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Peridot can't help but feel that something is missing from her Camp Pining Hearts binge watching with Lapis. Let's see what happens when she figures it out.Can be seen as platonic since they don't do anything beyond sitting next to each other.There is a barely updated SU WG interactive over on writing.com that I felt like adding to in hopes that it might remind users it exist and to add to it themselves.The first part of this is one of the chapters that I wrote, but I felt like adding on to it and I felt doing so here was more fair than writing out an entire interactive path.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Something missing

Peridot couldn't help but feel something was missing from the binge watching experience she and Lapis so thoroughly enjoyed. What could it be? They had an incredibly comfy couch, a nice tv and the complete Camp Pining Hearts collection. 

Even more importantly they had each other to enjoy the experience with. It was only after a movie night at Steven's did it click. Snacks. They never had snacks on hand. 

Needless to say, Lapis was a bit surprised come their next binge session to find a pile of potato chip bags, some candy bars, a pizza and a few sodas set up for easy access. What was more surprising was how insistent Peridot was about doing this. 

"Come on Lap. This is just what we need to really enjoy this. I even made sure the pizza was fish free." Peridot followed up with that bright smile and starry eyes that Lapis found so difficult to resist. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

They started off slow, munching on a shared potato chip bag while occasionally reaching for a slice of pizza. It was near the end of the third episode that they realized that they had finished off the pizza and had started on a second bag of chips. 

Peridot stopped to rub her slightly rounded stomach. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable as her outfit became tight. A peek over at Lapis showed that her stomach was also rounding out, but wasn't restricted due to the blue gem's choice of clothes.

Wanting to be comfortable and be able to finish the bag, Peridot decided to change into an outfit she had painted Amethyst in back when she was arguing with Pearl. In a flash wore a dark green sports bra, star still present, and some matching shorts.

Lapis of course noticed the outfit change and couldn't help but blush, especially after Peridot patted her now unrestrained stomach before continuing to enjoy the shared chips.

Returning her focus to the tv was difficult now as Lapis became more and more aware of how full she was getting and how great it felt. As one hand continued reaching for chips, the other rubbed her swelled stomach, filling Lapis with a sensation she never felt before. All she could definitively say was she liked it.

On the other end of the couch, Peridot was in a similar state. Patting had become rubbing and the tv slowly became background noise. This was definitely the new experience that she was looking for.

They fell asleep sometime after episode seven, but for the first time, neither really cared. They agreed to pick up with episode eight next time, snacks a must have now.

\------------------

Lapis and Peridot both noted that their stomachs were softer after their first snacking session. Neither found this change unpleasant, especially when noting the other's figure. 

\-----------------

The new ritual continued. After gathering a large sum of snacks, the two would start watching Camp Pining Hearts, but would eventually loose focus as their gluttony took hold. 

Pants became discarded. Belches and pleasure filled moans drowned out cheesy love drama. Weekly snacking turned to daily until one day something occurred to Peridot.

At some point they had stopped turning the tv on. If her hands weren't full of pizza and a soda bottle, the green gem might have scratched her third chin in mild confusion. Questioning Lapis wasn't an option as she was funneling melted ice cream down her throat.

Speaking of which, Peridot took this brief moment of clarity to examine the two off them. Both now filled the couch, Peridot's rear more so than Lapis. That wasn't the only way Peridot was bigger, her breast had started to sag over her round gut. Lapis on the other hand sported a belly so big that it started to separate into rolls. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out that both had become quite immobile, even as gems, but before Peridot could begin to feel anything else, she recalled the food in her hand and her gluttony resumed. So much that she never heard the squeaky wheels of a massive food cart, their next course, pushed in by a long forgotten lapis water clone.


End file.
